


Heart’s Desire

by NightWriter93



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), hints at relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: ‘Open it. To find your heart's desire.’Peter licked his lips before he reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed the doorknob, he took a deep breath and opened it





	Heart’s Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Once more. There are spoilers in here! So if you HAVE NOT seen Avengers Infinity War. PLEASE DO NOT READ!!!
> 
> But to those who either don't care or have seen it, please let me know what you think. It's my first Marvel story, so do so gently. Ta!

“Mr. Stark. I don’t feel so good”

Tony Stark turned sharply and faced the youngest Avenger and stated “You’re alright” he just watched two aliens and a wizard turn to dust, he couldn’t let Peter become the next one.

“I don’t-I don’t know what’s happening” Peter mumbled before he took a step and stumbled into Tony’s arms and tried to hold onto him tightly “I don’t wanna to go” he mumbled against his shoulder, his voice thick with emotion “I don’t wanna go” he repeated himself as he felt his legs begin to give out “Sir, please I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go” 

Tony felt his heart breaking as he guided the young seventeen-year-old to the ground, he looked over him as Peter swallowed thickly; tears forming at the corners of his eyes “I’m sorry” he whispered as he felt himself vanishing. 

* * *

Slowly Peter opened his eyes and lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light, he blinked a couple times until his eyes adjusted. He frowned as he noticed he was in a long white hallway.  

“Mr. Stark?” 

He called out but it only echoed around him, he took a few steps in the direction he thought was straight. He wrapped his arms around himself as he continued to walk in the same direction until he noticed words on the wall. 

_ Would you like a second chance? _

Peter frowned and looked around before he stated “A second chance?” His voice echoing around him again. He paused and stat,ed “Could I see Mr. Stark again?”

He waited and blushed as he realized he was waiting for the fucking wall to answer him. He shook his head and started walking again, he paused when he heard something fall behind him. He turned around and found a large brown door, he looked up as words appeared above it.  

_ Open it. To find your heart's desire. _

Peter licked his lips before he reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed the doorknob, he took a deep breath and opened it. He was blinded by a bright light again before his eyes adjusted. 

“Peter is that you?”

The said teenager blinked as he was standing the mud room of a large nice looking house, he looked over to the right as his spidey-senses told him someone was coming. He blinked again as Captain America came around the corner, dressed in loose light grey sweats and a plain white shirt he smiled when he saw Peter “How was your debate championship?” He questioned as Peter starred.

Peter was lost for words as Tony came down the spiral staircase across from where Captain America was standing, Tony was dressed in his normal suit and smiled “Hey there kiddo. Sorry, Steve, I got to go. Press conference” he stated before he kissed Captain America on the lips and walked up to Peter before he ruffled his hair “Be good for your papa, then we might talk about you getting your suit back. Okay? Okay” he winked and pulled on his sunglasses before he left. 

Peter glanced back at Captain America who shook his head “Come on, dinners ready. Sam and Buck are already here” Peter slowly followed in a daze and walked down the short hallway after him, he blinked again when he saw a large dining table with Sam and Bucky on one side together, Bucky had his arm around Sam’s middle. The Falcon smiled and saluted him with two fingers as Bucky smiled. 

“There’s my favorite nephew” Bucky stated as Sam jabbed him in the side.

“He’s your only nephew” he rolled his eyes as Bucky chuckled and Steve walked back in. Peter smiled and sat at the table, he went to open his mouth before he felt his arm hairs stand on end; Peter turned around and saw Tony walking back in

“What happened to your conference?” Steve arched an eyebrow as Tony sat at the head of the table and pulled his sunglasses off. 

“I sent J.A.R.V.I.S to deal with them. After all, my boy's back and he asked for a family mea. And I’ll be damned if a press conference stops me” Tony leaned back while he smirked before he pointed at him “But you’re still grounded” 

Peter couldn’t help the large smile on his face as Tony stated. “Welcome home Kiddo” 

“I’m home” 

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued?????


End file.
